Cartoon All-Stars Unite/Transcript
This is the transcript for Cartoon All-Stars Unite. (Our story begins in Equestria) Twilight Sparkle: Ah, what a wonderful day. It's nice to not have any villains trying to take over. (Then she heard a strange noise and sees hundreds of Changelings flying over the town) Twilight Sparkle: What the? Queen Chrysalis: (over P.A.) Citizens of Equestria! May I have your attention please! As of right now, I, Queen Chrysalis of the Changelings, and the Syndicate will rule Equestria! (chuckles evilly) But don't worry, I listen to the little ponies. For those of you who don't want my reign, raise your hoof. (Many ponies raised their hooves) Queen Chrysalis: Get them! (The Changelings start capturing ponies and putting them in gooey cocoons. Twilight quickly hides before she is spotted) Twilight Sparkle: It's not likely that Queen Chrysalis has control of Equestria. I can use the magic of friendship to stop her. (Then Milo the dog comes out of a portal) Twilight Sparkle: A dog? We don't have those in Equestria. (Then Milo plays a message from The Mask) The Mask: Hello, Princess Twilight Sparkle. My name is Stanley Ipkiss. But you can call me The Mask. We haven't met but I'm a good guy. Queen Chrysalis has taken over Equestria with the help of the Syndicate and are taking over our worlds. I know you've dealt with Chrysalis before which is why we need your help to defeat her and her Syndicate pals. Follow Milo throw the portal and I'll explain when you get here. Twilight Sparkle: Alright. Spike I want you to stay here and guard the castle and don't let the Changelings in. I'll be back soon. Spike (saluting) Yes ma'am. Twilight Sparkle: (Sighs) Okay Milo. I'm ready. (Twilight Sparkle follows Milo into the portal) (Then all of the theme songs started to play and the title "Cartoon All-Stars Unite" appears on screen) (Twilight arrives in some sort of lair) The Mask: Twilight! I'm so glad you're here. Supergirl: Whoa! An alicorn. The Mask: Of course she's an alicorn. She's a princess from Equestria. Twilight Sparkle: This is the most strangest thing that has happened to me since, well, forever. Bumblebee: Whoa. She can talk? The Mask: Of course she can talk Bumblebee. Where Twilight comes from, all ponies can talk. Twilight, let me tell you something that has been happening. This all started with me making my invention, the Universe Portal Machine, it's a device that allows me to travel through other worlds. My arch enemy, Dr Pretorius, has somehow gained access to my plans and made a copy of my Universe Portal Machine and travel to other worlds to unite all villains to form a Syndicate. He must have a master plan that they can all benefit on. He has armies of Syndicate troopers and took over our worlds. And now they're inventing a device that can destroy our worlds. We gotta stop them. And that's why I invited you all here to help me to stop the Syndicate from ruling our worlds. Now, I know you've each defeated these guys indivitually. But if we can combine Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Connor Lacey